I hope we meet again
by KataraZombie
Summary: Wesker meets Jill in a shop and gets caught up in a romance but they get caught by the S.T.A.R.S members and his ex wife. One shot lemon. M FOR MATURE LANGUAGE AND DISTURBING SCENES! It's really bad by the way.
1. Jill falls in love

It was the end of the day at the police apartment and Jill decided to go to the shop to get something for dinner.

So she walked up to the supermarket and went in scanning the shelves, When she saw a lasagna which you put in the microwave, 'Perfect!' she thought. So she reached up but it was quite high on the shelf,

"I'll help you with that" Said a tall man

Jill looked up to see Wesker "Oh...thanks"

"Oh Jill" He said "I swear I had no idea that it was you"

"It's okay" Jill replied.

She looked down at his shopping cart to see a child in there.

"Is that your son?" Jill asked without thinking.

"Yeah, My ex wife is on holiday so Jake is staying with me for a few days"

Wesker put his shades to the top of his head and looked through the reduced shelf.

Jill had never seen his eyes much and so he looked so different, She never even knew what color his eyes actually were so she was quite surprised.

Jill got to the counter closely followed by Wesker who went to the other counter opposite and she searched for her purse. "Uh oh!" Jill muttered.

"What is it?" Asked Wesker.

"I forgot my purse" replied Jill face palming "I think it's in the police department"

"Have you drove here or walked?" He asked her.

"Walked, Never mind I'll get it tomorrow" Jill said.

"No, I'll pay for it for you and I can drive you back there and you can get It if you like" Wesker quickly replied back.

"Thanks! I never knew you were so nice" Jill told him.

"What do you mean?" Asked Wesker surprised she would even say that to her boss.

"Everyone at S.T.A.R.S say your grouchy and an ass hole, There comment not mine!" Said Jill looking innocent.

When they got out the store Wesker guided the young brunette to his car. His car was just like Jill had imagined, It was black with dark tinted windows that looked like a secret agents car.

"Hop in" He said unlocking the car.

He buckled Jake in the back and Jill sat in the front seat with him.

They were driving alone when Wesker asked "So are you doing anything tonight?"

Jill sighed and said "Nope, me and Chris have gotten into a stupid argument again about him playing too much Xbox and not helping me prepare dinner or wash up, I bet your not like that are you?"

"I'm more of a book person myself" Wesker replied as we parked up.

Jill took off her seat belt when Wesker said "I'll get it, Where did you leave it?"

"In my office" Jill replied.

Wesker got out the car and It was just Jake and Jill alone.

"How old are you?" Asked Jill to Jake.

"7" He replied "Raccoon City primary school"

Jill smiled 'He's so cute!' she thought to herself.

Wesker came back and asked "How about you stay at my house for tea if your doing nothing tonight?"

Jill was speechless 'Why is my boss inviting me for dinner?' she thought.

"Y-yeah okay" Jill smiled.

* * *

They got to Wesker's house and It was _not _how Jill expected It, His house was on a quite street and It just looked like a normal family house.

Inside was quite cosy and homely and had a strong smell of Wesker.

Jake ran up stairs carrying his rucksack and Wesker guided Jill into the living room.

"Sit down anywhere except there" Wesker said pointing to the floor.

"Why is it dangerous?" Jill asked laughing

"No, It's just not that comfortable and I like my guests to feel at home" Wesker told her walking out the room.

"You can watch TV if you want" Shouted Wesker from the other room.

Jill picked up the remote and skipped through the channels.

* * *

"JILL, JAKE! DINNERS READY!" Shouted Wesker.

Jake ran down stairs holding some toy cars in his hand.

Jill turned off the TV and headed to the dining room.

"Did you make this?" Jill asked pointing to the spaghetti bolognese.

"Yeah I hope you like It" Wesker replied.

The room went silent as they all started eating when Jill started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Wesker asked confused.

Jill laughed even more "You two!" She cried.

Jake and Wesker looked at each other confused.

"You looked so a like" Jill laughed almost choking "You've even both got sauce all over your faces!"

Jake and Wesker both wiped there mouths on there sleeves at the same time.

After dinner Jake went up stairs again and so Wesker and Jill went into the living room.

"Sooo..." Jill said "What happens now"

"Whatever you want it to be dear heart" Wesker replied tempted to put his arm around her.

"Shall we watch a movie?" He asked looking through the stack of DVDs "I did have something else in mind but I'm worried you might not think the same way as me"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Jill confused

Wesker ran his fingers through her hair and looked straight on into her eyes and said "Has anyone told you, You have beautiful eyes"

"Ummm you too" Jill said gasping as his eyes went fiery red.

Wesker slowly took the bobble out of Jill's hair and pushed her onto the sofa.

"Now this is what I call entertainment" Jill gasped again.

Wesker leaned downwards and kissed her neck. Suddenly Jake came in, His eyes were wide and he said "Ummm I

was wondering where my school bag is?"

Jill got up from the couch. "Never mind I'll come back later" He said quickly running upstairs.

Wesker closed the door and put a chair against it.

"Back to business" He said closing all the curtains.

He slowly took off his top. Jill was always intrigued to see what he looked like shirtless, He then unbuttoned his trousers and Jill decided to do the same.

a few seconds later they were fully naked. Wesker went up to Jill and rested his hands on her boobs, They were surprisingly big compared to Jake's moms.

Jill felt a hot flush as Wesker lay on her. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and Wesker did the same.

She stroked his body like it was a cat and Wesker took off his shades.

Wesker started nipping her cheeks with his soppy lips.

Jill joined in and gave him a tongue bath

"This is going to be a long night" Said Jill sounding really relaxed.

* * *

The next day Jill woke up on the sofa bed in the living room with Weskers arm wrapped tightly around her, He looked as if he was fast asleep so she got up and left him in bed. She looked at the time and it was 8:02! They were so relaxed having a lie in that they forgot about work. She slipped her clothes on and thought It was a good time to wake Wesker up before Jake misses school.

"Weskie" She said softly kissing his for head, He just mumbled.

"Wesker It's time to wake up" She said again.

"Just a few more minutes" He mumbled back.

"ALBERT THERE'S A FIRE IN THE KITCHEN!" She shouted, He instantly got up.

"Where?" He said back

"It's past 8:00 we need to go to work and you need to take Jake to school. And I thought you were a morning person" She told him.

"I am...usually, What time did we go to bed?" He said getting up still naked.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"You get it!" Wesker quickly said to Jill.

"No you get it!" Jill replied stubbornly

"I'm fucking naked!" Shouted Wesker.

"I would have left you in bed if I knew you were this grumpy in the mornings" Jill said Offended.

Jill got up and went to the door not realizing that she looked a mess.

It was Jake's mom "Uhhh hi" Said Jill not knowing what to say.

"Oh look who else he's sleeping with, Oops did I say that out loud" She said pushing past Jill.

"Wait don't go in the living room!" Jill shouted.

She went in to see Wesker naked trying to cover his cock.

"Albert what a nice welcoming" She said "So is this your girlfriend?"

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!**


	2. The apartment mischief

"No just a friend who's stayed over" Wesker replied.

"Don't play that trick on me again Albert!" Jake's mom shouted kicking him in the balls.

"Ahhh!" He cried cradling his hurting balls "Are you trying to make me not able to have kids!"

"I hope so, JAKE!" She yelled

Jake came running down and came into the living room in his pajamas.

He giggled when he saw his dad nude.

"Jake were going!" She shouted "Go get your school uniform and I'll take you to school" She said pulling her suitcase. After that Wesker and Jill got ready to go to work even thought they were almost 2 hours late because of the small mishap.

* * *

_That was so awkward_ Jill thought while Wesker drove them both to work.

When they got there everyone had already arrived.

Leon wolf whistled "Hey love birds, I saw you in Morrisons last night and you went into Wesker's car" He said in a smart voice.

"You have really good hearing" Jill said "No actually he took me back here to get my purse and then I...fainted and sooo...he took me to his...house"

"Yeah right" said Chris "The walls have ears you know".

"I'M NOT GOING OUT WITH FUCKING ALBERT WESKER!" She screamed.

Wesker had just walked into the room and Jill didn't notice "I hate him, he's a man whore and an ugly one too!"

Wesker walked out the room shocked _I can't believe she used me_ he thought sighing.

He slumped into his chair in his office.

* * *

When It was the end of the day Jill got worried Wesker hadn't talked to her all day except this morning and went home for lunch.

_I hope he did't hear what i said earlier I didn't mean it _She thought.

She sat alone at home eating some shepherds pie that she had made when the phone rang.

"Hello It's Jill speaking" She said

"Hey It's Chris"

"Oh errr hey Chris whats up?" Jill said confused

"I'm sorry for framing you going out with...Wesker" Chris mumbled

"It's okay"

"Anyway I was thinking, maybe we could get back together?"

Jill sat silently speechless

"Hello Jill?" Chris said "I will stop be a slob, please?"

"Uhhh" Jill said still looking like she was traumatized still "I'll think about it"

She said quickly whilst putting down the phone.

_Now for my real love _Jill thought to herself looking through the phone book

_ ahhh here we_ go she thought dialing the the number

"Hey" She said as a woman picked up

"Hello?"

"Who is this?" Jill said

"Mrs Wesker"

"Sorry wrong number!" Jill blurted out almost hanging up when the woman said

"Are you here for Albert?"

"Yes actually are you his ex or something?"

"No" The woman replied "I am his mother"

Jill blushed trying not to laugh

"Well Albert's gone to his friends house I'm not sure which try the Birkin residents, There number is 7894-"

There was a knock on the door

"Never mind!" Jill said hanging up and getting up to answer the door.

She opened It and It was him,

The sexy blonde Albert Wesker, He was wearing a black suit and he had a bag with him.

"Hi I'm so sorry I never meant to say I hated you I was defending myself, Not that I'm embarrassed to be with you It's just that ummmm-"

Jill paused and Wesker bend down and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Oh" Jill said as he walked in and put the bag on the table and took off his jacket.

"It's okay, I don't take criticism badly" Wesker said getting some stuff out the bag

"So what's in the bag?" Jill asked

He took out a bottle of wine and a brown box.

"Here" he said handing over the wine and the box "And I have another surprise for you later"

She opened the small brown box to find a silver bracelet that said 'Jill V' on it.

"I love it!" Jill said jumping into his arms.

"I had such a good time last night" He told her.

"Me too" Jill said.

* * *

After some wine Jill and Wesker headed to the double bed in the apartment.

Wesker took off his shades and said "I'm not horny enough, motivate me" He said to Jill.

Without thinking Jill got down on her knees and blow jobbed him.

Then they headed to the bed "That's what I'm talking about" Wesker said

* * *

An hour later they were both sweating and were really hot and they heard the door bell ring but they were both aching from the sex so they both lay on the bed panting almost falling asleep.

"Jill!" Shouted the person knocking on the door

Yet she couldn't quite recognize the voice, There was another knock.

"I'm coming!" Jill shouted as she put on her dressing gown.

She opened the door to find Chris there,

"Why are you so sweaty?" He asked

"Uhhh I was doing a cardio work out... and I was a bit tired so I got into my dressing gown and I was going to go to sleep but you were knocking"

"A work out at 9:00 at night?" Chris laughed walking in

Jill quickly closed the bedroom door so he wouldn't go in.

"Who's this red wine?" He asked looking at the bottle.

"Oh I found it in my cupboard and I didn't want to waste it" Jill said lying

Chris poured a glass and said "Aren't you going to have a drink too?"

"Uhmmm no I've had enough, thanks" Jill said nervously.

"Nice bracelet!" He said looking at it.

"Yeah my...uncle got it me" She chuckled slightly hoping that Chris wouldn't notice she was lying.

"So did you make up your mind?" Chris said.

"About what?" Jill asked back.

"Our relationship" he replied

"Yeah about that... I don't think we should get back together sorry, I'd rather us be just work mates" she told him.

Chris's face dropped and Jill could tell he was really upset

"I need to get going Claire wants me to do some...stuff" He replied walking out.

"I'm sorry" Jill replied

Chris walked out and slammed the door behind him.

He couldn't believe It was actually over, Jill always forgave him even if he _was_ being an ass. Tears rolled down his cheek and he felt as if he made a complete fool of himself bursting into her apartment.

Suddenly he heard talking in there and he decided to put his ear against the wall to see if he could make out what she was saying.

"I've never seen him so upset" Jill told Wesker

"I bet it was worth it though" Said Wesker pulling her close.

He took off her dressing gown and they both headed to the bed.

* * *

**The next day...**

The phone rang in the office and Wesker picked it up,

"Hello?" He said

There was silence and a muffling sound and then they spoke,

"Hey It's Jill, My god I feel so ill, I really can't come in Captain Wesker I feel awful!"

"It's okay" He said.

* * *

**1 week later...**

Jill burst into Wesker's house with tears streaming down her eyes.

"C-captain w-w-Wesker I-I'm so sorry" Jill cried.

"What's wrong?" He said

"I-I-I" She said stumbling over her words

"Whatever is wrong dear heart?" He asked

"I forgot to take my morning after pill, twice and I think I'm pregnant" Jill said still crying her eyes out.

"Is that why you have been ill all week?"

"Yes I'm sorry Captain" She said falling into his arms.

He felt really bad he hadn't used a condom in the first place and so he took the blame and said "No dear heart It's all my fault, I was responsible of the protection and I shouldn't have been so careless"

Chapter 3 coming soon!


End file.
